Inżynier Stoczni
Inżynier Stoczni [ang. Yard Engineer] to tytuł otrzymywany przez oficera Starfleet w 23 i 24 wieku. :Osoby te zostały przydzielone do stoczni, które zawierały Stocznia Starfleet Antares, Stocznia Starfleet Beta Antares, Ziemska stacja McKinley, Stocznia Starfleet San Francisco i Stocznia Starfleet Utopia Planitia. Nazwy wybitnych inżynierów stoczni były wymienione na plakietkach dedykacyjnych statkach kosmicznych Federacji. Personel USS Shenzhou, NCC-1227 Następujący personel został wyróżniony za pracę nad U.S.S. Shenzhou, NCC-1227 w pierwszej połowie 23 wieku. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello, plakietka dedykacyjna) : * K. Berg * D. Feldheim * K. Hall * J. Henry * J. McNamara * L. Metrose * L. Miller * O. Neir * D. Stapf USS Discovery, NCC-1031 Następujący personel został wyróżniony za pracę nad U.S.S. Discovery, NCC-1031 w połowie 23 wieku. Wszystkie te osoby pracowały wcześniej nad Shenzhou. (DIS: Context Is for Kings, plakietka dedykacyjna) : * K. Berg * D. Feldheim * K. Hall * J. Henry * J. McNamara * L. Metrose * L. Miller * O. Neir * D. Stapf ISS Discovery, NCC-1031 W wszechświecie lustro, następujący personel został wyróżniony za pracę jako inżynierowie stoczni na Discovery w połowie 23 wieku. (DIS: Despite Yourself) * K. Berg * D. Feldheim * K. Hall * J. Henry * J. McNamara * L. Metrose * L. Miller * O. Neir * D. Stapf USS Enterprise, NCC-1701-D Następujący personel został wyróżniony za pracę nad drugą wersją plakietki dedykacyjnej U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D w 2363 SD 40759.5. (TNG: Silicon Avatar, plakietka dedykacyjna) * Kapitan Gregory Jein * Kapitan Dana White USS Defiant, NX-74205 Następujący personel został wyróżniony za pracę nad U.S.S. Defiant, NX-74205 w 2370 SD 47538.5. (DS9: The Die is Cast, plakietka dedykacyjna) * Laura Richarz * Mike Westmore * Bob Blackman * Joe Longo * James Van Over USS Voyager, NCC-74656 Następujący personel został wyróżniony za pracę nad the U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656 w 2371 SD 48038.5. (VOY: Caretaker, plakietka dedykacyjna) * Jon Djanrelian * Alex Smutko * Mike Westmore (wcześniej pracował nad Defiant) * Bob Blackman (wcześniej pracował nad Defiant) * Greg Agalsoff USS Enterprise, NCC-1701-E Następujący personel został wyróżniony za pracę nad on the U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-E w 49027.5. (Star Trek VIII: First Contact, dedication plaque) * Matt Leonetti * David Luckenbach * Rosemary Cremona * Lloyd Barcroft * Thomas Causey * Pat Blymyer * Terry Frazee * Judi Brown * David Takemura USS Valiant, NCC-74210 Następujący personel został wyróżniony za pracę nad on the U.S.S. Valiant, NCC-74210 w 2372 SD 49456.5. (DS9: Valiant, plakietka dedykacyjna) * Laura Richarz * Mike Westmore (wcześniej pracował nad Defiant i Voyager) * Bob Blackman (wcześniej pracował nad Defiant i Voyager) * Joe Longo (wcześniej pracował nad Defiant) * Greg Medina USS Prometheus, NX-74913 Następujący personel został wyróżniony za pracę nad on the klasa Prometheus w 2373 SD 50749.5. (VOY: Message in a Bottle, plakietka dedykacyjna) * Jon Djanrelian (wcześniej pracował nad Voyager) * Alex Smutko (wcześniej pracował nad Voyager) * Mike Westmore (wcześniej pracował nad Defiant, Voyager i Valiant) * Bob Blackman (wcześniej pracował nad Defiant, Voyager i Valiant) * Greg Agalsoff (wcześniej pracował nad Voyager) USS Sao Paulo, NCC-75633 Następujący personel został wyróżniony za pracę nad on the U.S.S. Sao Paulo, NCC-75633 w 2375 SD 52889.3. (DS9: The Dogs of War, plakietka dedykacyjna ) * Laura Richarz (wcześniej pracował nad Defiant) * Mike Westmore (wcześniej pracował nad Defiant, Voyager, Valiant i Prometheus) * Bob Blackman (wcześniej pracował nad Defiant, Voyager, Valiant''i ''Prometheus) * Joe Longo (wcześniej pracował nad Defiant) * James Van Over (wcześniej pracował nad Defiant) de:Ingenieurskorps der Sternenflotte Kategoria:Tytuły Kategoria:Gwiezdna Flota